federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Vondrehle nee Siomane
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Solis Tara (Mirror) Tara Vondrehle nee Siomane, DVM, (played by Bella Thorne and Emma Watson) is the Bajoran/Cardassian vet and long lost daughter of the former Kai of Bajor. In future plots, she is the outgoing matriarch of the Siomane-Solis family though her self confidence issues spawning from the Cardassian heritage continue to plague her. In current time, Tara struggles with learning independence and educating herself on a new planet. Disliking her Cardassian heritage she has altered herself to appear pure Bajoran. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born May 30, 2369. *Parents - Solis Brin (2357 - 2382) and Jorgu Danan (2329). *Step-Father - Siomane Polren (2338). *Step-Mother - India Nesrin (2356). Brin, taken as a comfort woman in the Occupation was taken to Cardassia Prime when it ended. Already pregnant with Tara, she gave birth to the baby on Cardassian soil, prompting Danan to usher the child off to a foster/boarding school where Tara was raised. Believing that her mother was dead and her father disgraced of her, she had no knowledge of her biological family until 2381 when Ashta Sarex discovered her connections to Brin (a now Vedek) on Bajor. Brin's fiance at the time, went to Cardassia and paid Tara's debts before bringing her back to Bajor and adopting her. In 2382, Brin was killed in a terrorist attack against Kai Pashu Eisha. Later, Polren remarried and India assumed the role of step-mother. Sibling(s) *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - Solis Miniki (2372 - 2372); via Lybrel. *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - Nerys Dorr (2381); via Eben. *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Siomane Terin (2382); via Polren. *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - Siomane Cassica (2382); via Polren. *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Siomane Antos (2382-2385); via Eisha. *Step-Brother - Gabriel Siomane-Nesrin (2384); via Polren + India. *Paternal; Half-Siblings - Unknown from the father's side. *Paternal; Younger Half-Sister - Cersei Danan (2404); via Vasti. *Fren Danan (2360), Darian Danan (2361), Tassani Danan (2365) and Lirian Danan (2370); as well as triplets from Esda named Arlissa Danan (2368), Eauden Danan (2368) and Zeeda Danan (2368). He has a grandson named Elan Danan (2398) Extended Family Paternal *Aunt/Uncles - Misk Danan (2299 - 2340) and Tera Danan (2304 - 2373) through her marriage to Misk. *Cousins - Lybrel Danan (2339), Serela Danan (2336) and Hilla Danan (2337). *Second Cousin - Solis Miniki (2372-2372). Maternal *Grandparents - Solis Nerys (2338 - 2365) and Solis Bordin (2236 - 2365). Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Nerys + Hayden - Zavala Liu (2401) and Bohai Liu (2401-2403). *Cassica + Chiaro - Felicity Dhaja (2398) and Dominic Dhow (2398). *Cassica + Ghislain - Jasilos Viobhan (2399) and Natalie Viobhan (2401). In-laws *Half-Sister-in-law to Sabryana Illix through Terin. *Former Half-Sister-in-law to Ghislain Viobahn through Cassica (widow). *Former Half-Sister-in-law to Hayden Liu through Nerys (divorce). *Daughter-in-law to Lexia Cutoh and Yhazin Vondrehle. Children Sophia Vondrehle Born March 15, 2400. *Sophia is the only child between Tara and Zayn Vondrehle. She is 1/2 El Aurian, 21/25 Bajoran and 4/25 Cardassian. Conceived in a very random and lucky fashion, Sophia's egg only contained 16% Cardassian DNA while the other remained Bajoran, allowing for fertilization with an El Aurian sperm. Though the pregnancy was hard on Tara and often at times left people wondering if either would survive, both triumphed. Brienne, her middle name, is taken from Zayn's mothers middle name. Sophia has very slight Cardassian markings and can only be noticed through touch. Adopted Children Dominic Dhow Born December 23, 2398. *Dominic is the older twin both to Siomane Cassica and Chiaro Dhow. He is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Bajoran. Conceived on Fenris, Tara's half-sister, Cassica had a brief sexual relationship with the man in charge of the people on Fenris. Not on injections and a twin herself, she got pregnant at the young age of 16. Unable to look after the children she gave them to Tara and Zayn to raise as their own. Felicity Dhaja Born December 23, 2398. *Felcity is the younger twin both to Siomane Cassica and Chiaro Dhow. She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Bajoran. Personal Life Zayn Vondrehle *Married CP - July 21, 2385; *Married FP - March 20, 2398; *Separated - August, 2387. Tara met her first husband, Zayn Vondrehle, when she was only 13 years old formed a quick childhood crush on. In future plots, they did not express an interest to each other until 2397 when a malfunctioning holodeck brought out the fuzzy feelings. They engaged in an intimate relationship before getting married. Tara has been there for Zayn, even after a malicious attack on him from the mUniverse whick resulted in him losing a hand and part of his leg. Assisting in rehabilitation they have grown stronger together. Both would like to have children, but their incomparitable DNA has proved difficult. In current time, Tara and Zayn began to date when she was only 13/14 years old until Zayn left for Starfleet Academy in January of 2384 and when he was graduated they were finally married. In current plots, the couple came together more quickly and were married sooner. This made her feel like she missed out of a lot of important experiences and promoted Tara to have an affair. Soon enough, they agreed to separate for five years to give her the time she needed but after Zayn was taken prisoner by the Klingons, a larger rift formed. Marcus Wolfe Tara met her former lover, Marcus Wolfe, in 2387 when he approached her in a bar. At first rejecting his come-ons she began to see him more as a friend and later a tutor during summer school. When Marcus' feelings became more apparent to her and she began to realize she may have married too early, Tara had a brief sexual affair with him until her husband found out. This affair and relationship never happened in future plots. Education and Career Raised on Cardassia in a foster care facility, education was never emphasized for the young girl. With no formal education, when she was 12 years old she was still unable to read. Upon making it to Bajor, she was given all the best help she could get and eventually graduated highschool in 2386. The next year, she applied for a degree in medical science at the University of Bajor, graduating in 2390. Wishing to fulfill her dreams of becoming a Vet, she completed two more years of University, graduating with her DMV in 2392 before opening her own clinic. Category:Bajoran Category:Cardassian Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Science Category:Medical Category:Secondary Character - Katrina